Don't you Dare Forget the Sun
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Alone and isolated, Skylar wanders the regions looking for a mysterious gem that her parents wanted her to find. With both dead, not only does she search for the gem, but hunt down the person that killed them for revenge. With her partner Lucario, theres nothing that stands in her way. Except, maybe a boy in a red hat. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you dare forget the sun**

In a small town in the Twilight region, a secret region next to the canto region, a small cabin stood at the top of a small grass hill. Painted pure white with crimson colored doors, and cream colored curtained windows. It was two stories high with the exception of the basement. Inside laid a woman with long beautiful raven hair and creamy skin holding a child in her long arms. The child was wrapped in blankets as it smiled in its' sleep. The woman smiled softly before turning to the red haired man beside her. "It's a girl." She said softly to her husband. He smiled at her and kissed the top of the child's head. "She's beautiful Laina…" He said. Laina nodded at him and let tears of happiness fall from her turquoise eyes, as she hugged the child in her arms close. "What should her name be?" The red haired man asked. Laina paused briefly and looked into his pale green eyes. "Her eyes are sky blue, so how about Skylar?" She said. "Skylar's perfect." He said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Skylar Melody Reiker."

**Six years later~**

"Happy birthday Sky!" A girl with sky blue eyes turned her head and giggled with happiness as she was embraced by her parents. She was a mirror image of her mother, except her shoulder length hair had red tips naturally colored and her nose was smaller than her mother's. She had her mother's cream colored skin and her high cheekbones with a small batch of freckles across her small nose. "Nathan, stop teasing her!" Laina told her red headed husband who was currently tickling the small girl. "Daddy! Stop! Hehehe!" Skylar giggled and laughed.

"Skylar, we wanted to get you something we both think you'll love." Laina said to her daughter giving her a small black box. Skylar tilted her head slightly taking the box from her mother. She carefully tore off the black wrapping paper and untied the blue ribbon. She saw a teal box inside with a small tag. "O…O-op….open… M-me." She read. Grinning at herself for reading the tag she took the lid off the box and stared inside. Inside the box was a small black chocker with a crescent blue and white moon charm with a small white diamond in the middle. The four year old smiled wide and hugged her parents tightly saying a bunch of thank yous. Her parents laughed at their child's excitement. "Mommy can you help me put it on?" She asked taking it out of its box. Her mother nodded taking it from her tiny hands and putting it around her neck. "There you go… now you look so grownup." She told Skylar who beamed at the compliment.

Skylar laid in her bed looking up at her white ceiling covered with glow in the dark stars. She wore a loose t-shirt and some black gym shorts under her blue covers. Her necklace was still on as she fiddled with the charm. Eventually her eyes closed as she smiled at the darkness, letting sleep take over.

"LAINA!"

Skylar's eyes snapped open as she ran downstairs only to see her mother's throat get sliced quickly. Her blood seeped out of the wound as the lifeless body fell to the ground. Skylar's eyes were wide open now. She fell to her knees and crawled over to her lifeless mother slowly. "M-mom?" She whispered. Skylar's eyes fell down to her mother's throat, which was bleeding so much blood onto her pale hands. Carefully, Skylar touched her mother's cold lifeless hand and cried. "Skylar… Run!" Skylar looked up just to see her father get stabbed right in his heart. She let out a scream as his body fell to the ground. She heard his voice cry for her to run, but it slowly faded away to silence. Skylar's sobs and screams stopped as she looked up at the man who murdered her parents.

A man taller than her father and more muscular then anyone she had ever seen stood over her father's body. "Girl, if you are smart, run. Run away and live life knowing your parents died for you." He said to her in the most vicious, cold hearted way Skylar could ever know. Then, something clicked in Skylar's mind. Something she didn't even know she had. Something she had locked in the darkest part of her mind. Skylar's small fragile hand grabbed the knife in her father's corpse. Her small fingers gripped the handle tightly making her knuckles go white. The look in her eyes was beyond hatred. Her grip tightened more as she charged at the murderer. "**I'll kill you!" **She screamed as she stabbed the man in the arm. There was a loud screech and a growl as blood splattered on her pale face. The man gripped her hair and threw her into the wall behind them. Her head smashed into the wall creating a large hole.

Skylar was slowly losing consciousness. She could feel herself drifting away. "You brat! I should kill you!" He growled at her. Skylar growled back and managed to gather the last of her strength to kick him behind her in the throat making him drop her. "Damn it!" He yelled. Skylar smirked slightly and looked up only to see he had disappeared. Her smirk disappeared and was replaced with sobs of hatred and sadness before she drifted off.

Skylar woke up to see white. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, which weren't that many. She was on a white sheeted bed hooked up to machines and a mask. Her hands found their way to her mask as she took it off. "You're awake." Her head snapped to see a man with a black suit and a small bag. "Skylar Melody Reiker, your parent's were Laina Julia Reiker and Nathan Evan Reiker correct?" Skylar nodded her head. "I'm so sorry… How old are you Skylar?" He asked so many questions. Skylar's eyes narrowed at him. "W-who are you? Are you here to kill me as well?" She questioned him. He sighed and took out a small leather wallet. "Detective Butchko. I'm with the FBI investigating your parent's murders." Skylar's eyes were filled with complete sadness at hearing about her parents. "I'm just going to ask you a couple questions alright?" Skylar nodded. "How old are you now?" "Six." She answered. He stared at her in disbelief. "I'm so sorr-""Don't." She snapped. "I don't need your sympathy." The detective nodded. "Alright, did the man have a beetle tattoo on his right arm?" He asked, Skylar thought back. The man had short blonde hair and black cold eyes, but his arms had no tattoo on them. "No." She said. The detective nodded and wrote something down.

"Describe him please." He asked. "Short blonde hair and black eyes. He was white and was very muscular. He was taller than daddy too." She answered. The detective nodded and closed his notebook he was writing in and put his pen in his pocket. "That's all for today. I'm going to come back tomorrow and we'll find a guardian for you." Skylar nodded and watched as he walked towards her bed. "Your… mother said in her will that you now own this if anything happened to her or your father." He said giving her the bag. Skylar reached out and took out a ball of some sort. "I'll leave you now. Sleep well." He said before closing the door behind him. Skylar examined the red and white ball. On the top was red and the bottom were white and in the middle was another circle of black. The half was split by a black line.

In the bag was a small note as well. Skylar opened the white envelope and read the contents.

_My dearest Skylar,_

_If you're reading this now something happened to either me or your father. This is not an ordinary ball. It has a living creature inside of it. It will help you and guide you through the regions. I need you to find something. Something very important to the Twilight region. It's called the twilight stone. It has the power to rewrite history, and destroy many foes. I want you to find it and give it to my dear friend Vivian Smithson. She will help you make it into something that will change the world forever. When you are alone throw the ball on the ground. It's called a pokeball. They are used to capture Pokémon and used to carry them. Pokemon are known by many things, but most commonly, Pocket monsters. The one in your possession now is called Riolu. Be kind to him. He is very loyal and nice. I believe you will get along with him fine. _

_Pokemon are hidden. They take the appearance of an ordinary animal, but every single one is unique. Every single one has a special power or moves as we used to call them. These moves can cause great damage to anything that gets attacked by these moves, but there are also types. Riolu is a fighting type Pokémon. It uses aura and Telepathic powers as well. Take care of him Skylar._

_I love you my beautiful Sky._

_Remember me,_

_Your mother, LJR_

And this is how it started.


	2. The lost Pikachu

**Age 13:**

"Riolu, you ready?" A young girl asked her companion. She had long, waist length black and red hair put into a tight high ponytail. Her eyes we're a piercing dark blue, and her skin was a creamy white. She wore a black and red shirt with a white jacket over it and white shorts with black combat boots. She slung a red backpack over her shoulder filled with supplies and weapons. A light blue Pokémon walked out from behind her. His red eyes gleaming with excitement. "I can't believe we're finally going on a journey Sky!" He said to her jumping in happiness. Sky barely smiled. "Come on Ri, let's get going." She said grabbing black fingerless, leather gloves before heading out the door with a very excited blue Pokémon following closely behind.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" The pale girl sighed and sat on a log, while her partner continued ranting about how hot it is. "Do you even know where we're going Sky?" Riolu sat next to her. "I do. This is the right way according to the ma-"She stopped before turning the map upside down. "Uhm…. It maybe the other way…" She said hesitantly making the blue Pokémon fall back groaning. She laughed for a second before looking up at the yellow and orange sky. "It's almost night; we'll set up camp here." She said putting her bag down. Riolu smiled and took out two sleeping bags, one red one blue, and laid them down next to each other. Sky grabbed wood and some sticks, putting them into one pile. Quickly, she lit a match and threw it into the wood pile making it explode into flames. Riolu gathered some of their food and gave her a snack bar. She nodded in thanks and ate in silence while Riolu chowed down on his Pokémon food.

Sky stared at the starry night. Riolu had fallen asleep in his sleeping bag, but for some reason Sky couldn't go to sleep. Her thoughts we're scrambled and unsettling. Although, all her thoughts somehow went to that awful night… Silently, Sky let a couple tears fall from her cold eyes. For seven years, she built walls between her, and society. Friends only got in her way, Boys we're only a nuisance, and no one could rival against her. Riolu was the only living thing that could wedge itself in her walls, but that was different. She grew up with Riolu by her side, protecting her and teaching her. Her childhood was a murder story. Everyone always comes up to her and asks her how she was. Sky was dying. Skylar Melody Reiker was dying inside. But she would never show it. Showing emotions meant weakness, and Sky would never show any weaknesses.

The next morning Sky and Riolu packed their stuff and began going the other way. "Are you sure this time Sky?" Riolu sighed. Sky never really had a good sense of direction. "I'm pretty sure…" They continued walking until they arrived at a green forest. "Please tell me we're not supposed to go in there…" Riolu shivered and hid behind Sky. "Don't worry Ri, we'll be fine." She said and continued forward into the dark forest. Riolu whimpered and followed after her. "S-sky I don't like this…" He said holding her hand tightly. "Ri, it's just dark. Nothing's even here…" Sky said taking out her flashlight.

_Snap!_

Riolu made some sort of squeaking noise and clung onto Sky's arm. Sky gasped and whipped around to see a very injured Pikachu falling out of the bushes. "Oh my god…" Quickly, she and Riolu ran over to it and looked at its wounds. "It's badly hurt, Ri, grab me the first aid kit in my bag." She ordered and picked up the Pikachu. Sky laid out her sleeping bag and placed the yellow Pokémon down. "Poor thing… It's shivering…" Sky placed a small blanket over it as Riolu came over to her. "Here, I also brought a bit extra food." Sky nodded and began inspecting the little mouse Pokémon. "It's okay, but all of its electricity has been drained. All it needs is rest." Sky informed her partner. "We'll stay here for the night and in the morning we'll look for its trainer." Riolu nodded and took out some supplies.

A couple hours later, the Pikachu stirred. Sky looked over and gently nudged it. "Oi, wake up." Pikachu's black eyes flickered open, but quickly snapped open as he shot up. "Hey, hey it's okay… We won't hurt you." She reassured it. Pikachu calmed down a bit and twitched. Riolu stepped forward and sat in front of Pikachu smiling friendly. "I'm Riolu! But most people call me Ri. The girl over there is my trainer, Sky." He told the Pikachu who just blinked. Then it sniffed around. "Are you hungry?" Riolu asked. "P-pika… pi..." "It's okay, here; we have some extra berries and nuts." Riolu was good at this. Sky just watched the two Pokémon.

"Pikachu, who's your trainer?" Sky asked. Pikachu instantly lite up. "Pika pi Pikachu!" Riolu nodded and turned to Sky. "He said his trainer's name is Ash Ketchum. He wears a red hat and... Uhm… That's all." He said. Sky nodded. "How did you end up in a bush and out of electricity?" "Pika pi Pikachu pi pika Pikachu."

Riolu gaped. "Are you serious?!" Pikachu nodded. "Sky, this Pikachu was kidnapped by some people called Team Rocket who steal Pokémon and stuff like that." Sky's gaze hardened. "Alright… Hey Pikachu, tomorrow we'll set out to find your trainer alright?" Pikachu nodded and smiled before jumping into Sky's arms. _"Thank you so much!"_ She froze instantly. "Y-your welcome." Pikachu's head tilted. "_Y-you can hear me? Like you can understand me?" _Sky nodded. "Yeah… I can…" _"That's amazing! Not many people can do that! Me and Ash only know one person who could do that, but he was a psychic… and I don't think your Psychic."_ "Because I'm not." Sky answered, "Pikachu go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Pikachu nodded and curled up close to Sky.

Riolu smiled. Sky has never been kind towards others except for him. It was good that she was opening up to people.

"Sky, can you sing me the Lullaby please… I can't go to sleep…" Riolu leaned on her shoulder. Sky sighed. "You know I'm not a good singer…" Riolu chuckled. "You're an amazing singer, Please Sky…"

"Alright…. Just this once…"

_" __I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend"_

Her voice was melodic and very pretty.

_"__And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be"_

As she sang, Riolu's eyes became heavy and slowly closed.

_"__What will become of my dear friend_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?"_

_"__And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one…"_

Sky ended the song sighing softly holding Riolu close as he slept soundly. "Goodnight…" She whispered before drifting off herself.

**Okay guys thank you for reading if you do. I'll be working on most of my stories, but I love making beginings. So If you want to give me some ideas for this one and my others you can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Seriously don't. **

**That's all.**

**Oh and the melody Sky sang is called Sally's song from Nightmare before Christmas. I dont own that either**


	3. Pissing off Sky

_Sky ran through the black and white halls trying every locked door there was crying and screaming as something ran after her. Her tear stained face was crying loudly for someone to help her. But of course… who would help her? _

_Finally she opened a door and shut it behind her. She locked it, and looked ahead of her. Her pretty blue eyes turned a dark shade of red. In front of her were her Mother and Father. Alive, but wounded where they were killed. "You let us die!" Her father screamed at her. "You didn't do anything to save us! You could have saved us!" Her Mother screeched at her. Skylar cried louder and shook her head vigorously._

_"__You ungrateful little brat!" "You should've died with us!" "You deserve to die!" "Go kill yourself!" "No one would care anyways!" _

**"****_SHUT UP!"_**

Sky's Dark blue eyes snapped open. Her face was wet and hot. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She was crying.

She let out a loud sob and curled up hugging her knees tightly. Riolu shook her shoulder trying to get her out of her trance, only to fail. She continued crying multiple "Sorry's," and sobs. Riolu had never seen her so bad. Of course she would have multiple nightmares, but he thought they disappeared when she turned ten. Sky continued sobbing and held her knees tightly. Pikachu tilted his head and tried cheering her up as well. _"R-riolu what's wrong with Sky?" _"She must have had a pretty bad nightmare…" Riolu tried calming her down again. "Skylar! It was only a nightmare. It's okay…" He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

Pikachu and Riolu watched over the sleeping girl. Sky eventually calmed down and fell asleep. Her face was still wet with a couple tears and her eyes were puffy. Riolu ran his hand through her messy black hair. She had a couple scars on her cheek and neck from that night. He still couldn't believe Sky wanted to hunt him down. Riolu thought it was impossible. He was probably long gone by now. Although, if Sky didn't do this, she would never have any self-peace. She had to do this, and Riolu had to help her. Sky mumbled something making Riolu freeze. Sky opened her eyes quietly and sat up. "…We should head out…" She said, her voice cracking. Riolu hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you still had the nightmares?" He asked her. Sky just continued staring at the ground.

As they walked around the forest, eventually Pikachu's ears perked and he started running ahead. Making Sky and Riolu follow him close behind. _"I can smell him! He's close!" _Pikachu beamed and finally jumped into someone's arms. Sky ran to where Pikachu was. Holding him, was a boy around thirteen maybe fourteen wearing a red hat. He had black messy hair wearing a red shirt and blue pants. He smiled and hugged Pikachu back. "Pika pi!" Sky nodded to Pikachu and turned away while Riolu introduced himself to Ash. "… And the girl over there is My trainer Sk- What? Hey Sky come over here!" He called over. Sky simply turned back. "Riolu, we got Pikachu back to Ash. Let's go." She said. Ash seemed taken aback by Sky's attitude and blinked. "Come on Sky at least say Hi." Riolu said with puppy dog eyes making Sky glare at him before turning to Ash. "Hi. Now come on Riol-" "Hold up! At least let me say thanks." Ash said to her. Sky just nodded towards him. "It was my pleasure. Pikachu was very nice company." Ash smiled. "Sky right? Come on, I don't think Pikachu wants you to leave."

Sky sat by Ash on a log next to a small fire. How did she get dragged into this… There were other people there as well. A girl with light orange hair and a overalls with a togipi and a yellow shirt. Sky was slumped on the wooden log trying to ignore her rambling. God she was annoying. Riolu was happily enjoying himself eating pokemon food by Pikachu and Piplup. "…andso I think I'm gonna be a great Pokémon trainer! Sky are you and Riolu traveling with us?" Sky's eyes widened about to say no and run, only to have Riolu's paw cover her mouth preventing her from speaking. "We'd love to!" He said shooting Sky an amused glance. She was about to hit him in the head until he pinned her down. "Ri, get off me before I go on a rampage…" She said darkly making all of them shiver. "No. You'll just go on a rampage anyways."

"I refuse to travel with these strangers! We have a mission remember!"

"Yes, but maybe we'd get it done with more help."

"I don't need anyone's help." Sky practically sneered. She pushed Riolu off her and stormed into the forest.

Ash just watched in shock as the two bickered. They were… strangers? He thought they were friends. Riolu sighed and sat next to Ash snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sorry about Sky, she's… difficult." He said. "What's wrong with her?" Misty sneered. Misty seemed to dislike Sky for some reason. Ash just knew it.

Riolu looked into the fire. "…It was about six years ago… Sky was five. Surprisingly she used to be a happy cheerful kid." Misty snorted at that. "…Until her parents were murdered." That caused both trainers and their pokemon to go silent and stare at the blue pokemon in shock. "W-when she was five?" Ash said in shock. Riolu nodded. "Sky's parents were my old masters. I was supposed to help Sky find something after they died. The Twilight stone. The only thing that protected the Twilight pokemon from turning corrupted." Misty rolled her eyes. "She's such a drama queen. So what if her parents are dead?" Riolu glared at the red head.

"**Maybe I should kill your parents and sister, how's that?!" **He growled at her threateningly. Misty just huffed and turned away. "I mean seriously, I would celebrate if my parents were gone. I could do whatever I want without anyone to order me around." Riolu was seriously getting pissed at this girl. "Misty right? I'm warning you-" He was cut off by Sky slapping the red head.

Everyone stood there frozen. Misty was processing what just happened. "Y-you… you just slapped me." She said anger rising in her. Sky sneered. "Yes I did. Don't you dare say all that shit, because we all know that you don't mean it. If you say anything like that ever again I swear to god I will fucking kill you." She said with venom dripping off her words.

Misty cowered in fear and backed away from the raven girl. A dark blood lust was radiating off her, making everyone freeze. "I watched my parents get their throats slit and their hearts stabbed. Their blood is on my hands. Their deaths were my fault. The man who killed them is still out their getting drunk and doing whatever shit that basturd does. So don't you dare think that I'm a drama queen or whatever, because I'm not. I'm acting better then you would Bitch. You would probably cry all day and wish you could go back in fucking time or whatever. So Misty, stop thinking of yourself for one. Fucking. Second. So that the rest of us can stop hearing your annoying voice!" Sky snapped.

Ash didn't know what was happening exactly. Skylar had a different feel around her. When she came near, she radiated a cold sensation. Now it was more like a deadly one. Like she would kill you if your cross the line, and she probably would.

**OooO Sky's angry. **

**Sorry to all the Misty fans. His is a non-misty story. If you don't like it don't read. *Shrugs***

**R&R guys**


	4. The Powerful Skylar

**Hi guys! I finished another chapter!**

**Smiles!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON!**

**Enjoy~**

Sky was walking behind Ash and Misty as Riolu walked beside her. He knew she wasn't very happy about travelling with others. In fact, she hated the idea period. He almost felt bad for her, if he didn't know that this would be good for her. Skylar needed to know how to make friends. It was a very good life skill.

Sky had her headphones plugged in and her favorite playlist on. It consisted of metal, rock, and really really rock pop. She hated Pop. It wasn't her style. Right now she was listening to Can you keep a secret by the CAB. While she was walking though she bumped into Ash who stopped suddenly in front of her. Ash turned back and caught Sky's hand before she fell. Sky growled silently and took her hand back forcefully. "….Thanks…" Ash heard her mutter before continuing to walk ahead.

Ash sighed quietly. What was up with this girl? And why didn't she trust him? Ash was used to making friends and being popular to most people, so this girl really irked him. He got that her past was rough, but still. Emo much?

Misty glared at the raven and crimson haired girl's back. She hated how Ash was paying more attention to her and not Misty. She was WAY more prettier than this Sky girl. Plus she had more history with Ash.

Misty smirked softly at that thought. Ash was HERS, not Sky's.

'This slut better back off MY Ash.' She thought to herself.

Sky felt Misty's burning glare on her back. Damn this chick was annoying. Sky hated Misty a lot. She was a total bitch who thought she was better than everyone. Sky hated those kind of people. The kind of people who think theyre the best and they'll get everything they want in a snap.

Sky wanted to beat Misty just to knock her ego down and crush it with her foot.

So why not MAKE Misty want to battle her?

Sky smirked and ran next to Ash smiling sweetly. "Hi Ash, I know that I must have seemed really mean and cold before. I apologize, I wasn't in a good mood." Her acting skills were amazing. Drama was never her thing…. In public.

Ash stared at the raven girl smiling at him. He felt his face heat up from her closeness and her beautiful smile. 'W-whats wrong with me?' He thought. He forced a smile back and nodded. "It's fine I understand. And ignore Misty she's always like that." Sky nodded and moved her bangs out of her dark blue eyes. Ash looked closer and saw a small speck of red in her right covered eye. He shook his head and ignored the thought.

Sky grinned as she felt Misty about to blow. One more push and that should do it. Sky took Ash's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze making him blush red. Misty growled behind them and gripped her shoulder in a "Death grip" Sky had worse though.

"You, me, battle, NOW." She practically screeched. Sky grinned and took out her five pokeballs as Misty did the same. They were beside a lake so this was the perfect spot. "Five pokemon sound good?" She asked the orange haired fuming girl. Misty just sneered and nodded.

Sky was so ready for this. Finally this bitch is going down.

Ash watched as the two girls glared at each other and took out their first Pokémon. Misty went first.

"Staryu I choose you!" She yelled and threw her pokeball in the air making it burst and out came Staryu. "Star!"

Sky grinned and threw her ball. "Empoleon Let's get em!" Empoleon emerged from the pokeball into the lake. "Poleon!"

Misty shivered. That Empoleon looked really strong. Not that she was scared of course.

"Staryu use bubblebeam!" Staryu blasted bubbles at Empoleon. Sky just watched as Empoleon easily dodged the beam.

"Empoleon use whirlpool." Sky said calmly. Empoleon nodded and began forming a giant whirl pool above itself and staryu. Staryu froze and stared at the huge pool above its head. "NOW!" Sky yelled. Empoleon released the whirl pool on Staryu making Misty gasp and could only watch as her precious Staryu got enveloped in the whirl pool.

When the water cleared up Staryu had fainted and Sky was looking at her nails. "Too easy. Is that all you got?" Misty fumed. How DARE she.

"Grr.. SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE!" Misty screeched at her as she took out another pokeball out. "Gyarados Lets kick her ass!"

Sky only raised an eyebrow at that statement. Her a whore? Nu uh. Gyarados came out in all its huge beauty and looked pretty… cute? To Sky and what she's seen this was cute.

"Empoleon hydro beam." She said as Empoleon gathered energy into it's beak and shot it at the Gyarados. Sky brushed a piece of hair out of her left eye and stared at the shadowy form of a gyarados in the mist.

Misty grinned in triumph. Her Gyarados was still standi- Wait.

Gyarados was fainted standing up. Ash snickered on the sidelines machining Misty glare at him. "CHEER ME ON ASH." She demanded. Ash gulped and began cheering a bit. Sky rolled her eyes. "Geez, I thought it was impossible to be so desperate. Thanks for proving me wrong." Sky said.

Misty's face turned bright red with anger. "THAT'S IT!" Misty threw another pokeball at te ground this time. "GOLDUCK GET OUT HERE AND BEAT HER!" Golduck appeared from the ball and got in an attack position.

Sky just returned Empoleon and grabbed another pokeball. "Good job Empoleon. Now, Umbreon let's go." She called throwing the pokeball in the air. A shiny Umbreon appeared on the battlefield. "Umbreon use Assurance." Sky said calmly. Umbreon jumped into the air and flipped in the air. Than Umbreon tackled Golduck before jumping back. Golduck blinked while Misty was cackling in the background. "What a weak attack!" She laughed.

Sky watched as Misty's laughter turned into gasps when Golduck was enveloped in a purple light and fainting instantly. Umbreon cheered and jumped into Sky's outstretched arms. "Good job Umbreon!" Sky smiled and hugged the dark pokemon. Umbreon cheered and licked Sky's cheek making her chuckle softly.

"STUPID GIRL I STILL HAVE TWO MORE POKÉMON LEFT!" Misty screeched. Sky rolled her eyes. "And I have all five with none of them damaged. That is quite sad." She stated. Misty screamed in frustration before throwing two pokeballs out on the field.

"STARMIE, SCYTHER GET OUT HERE!" Misty screeched. Both pokemon came out and got ready to fight. Sky just glared at the orange haired girl. "Alright. Let's finish this fast." Misty huffed. "If I win this round You leave me and Ashy ALONE. And you never bother us AGAIN!" She screeched. Sky growled. "And If I win you leave me alone and my Pokémon and leave Ash alone and go find some OTHER boy toy, because Ash Is my friend and I don't appreciate some whore turning my friends into some Man sluts!" Sky hissed.

Misty's face turned a lovely shade of crimson at that statement. "DEAL!"

Sky nodded and grabbed a pokeball. "Riolu you got this?" Riolu ran to her side from where Ash was. "Yeah lets teach this girl not to mess with us!" He said with confidence. "Alright. RAYQUAZA LETS GO!" Sky yelled and threw a black pokeball out.

Ash stared in disbelief. Rayquaza?! It's supposed to be legendary!

But there it was. Rayquaza floated next to Sky in all it's glory. Misty gasped and backed away a bit.

Sky grinned evilly.

"RAYQUAZA USE HYPER BEAM!" Sky yelled.

Rayquaza absorbed all the energy near it's mouth and aimed it at the lake where Starmie swam. Misty went frantic. "SWIM AWAY STARMIE!" She cried. Starmie tried swimming away but it was too late. Rayquaza had shot hyper beam at the lake making it explode.

"Riolu, Use Aura beam!" Sky said. Riolu nodded and shot a blue beam from it's hand. Hitting Scyther directly.

Both Pokémon had fainted.

Ash had his mouth hanging open while Misty began crying. "That's… not fair!" She cried and sobbed. Sky just watched and returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. "Thanks guys." She said softly. Riolu was cherring and jumping with excitement.

"We won! We won!" He said. Sky smiled at Riolu and turned to Misty.

"If you don't be a bitch and don't bother me or Ash you may come along…" Sky told her. Misty's head shot up. "You… YOU BITCH!" Misty screeched before her palm connected with Sky's cheek.

Sky breathed in and out before turning to Misty in a heartbeat and punching her right in the nose. Blood shot out from her nose as she flew backwards. When Ash looked at her she was knocked out cold.

Sky spat on her body and walked away. Ash followed her straight away and walked next to her. "…That.. was… cool…" Ash said hesitantly. Sky was obviously pissed. When she turned to him he flinched, but watched as her expression slowly relaxed. "…Thanks Ash." She said smiling and continuing on their way.


End file.
